


“Rumour has is, I make you nervous.”

by Kit_writes_fanfic



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_writes_fanfic/pseuds/Kit_writes_fanfic
Summary: Finns tongue flicked out to wet his dry lips and he jutted his chin out at her ever so slightly, it was a defiance at her, indicating they were playing the game.





	“Rumour has is, I make you nervous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heres some more smut!   
> A bIt of sub!Finn again  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Kit xx

“Rumour has is, I make you nervous.”  
There was an edge to her voice, a sly niggling smirk that accentuated the words. It made him shudder against his own will, the goose flesh bubbling up on the surface of his skin, hairs raising on his arms.  
The hustle and bustle of the pub drifted into the background, this brain zeroing in on Rae. Just as it always did, like spiderman's spidey sense, he had a rae-sense. He swallowed thickly, his saliva feeling like molasses in his throat as he glanced at her through his lashes, teeth pressing down into his lip.  
-  
They’d met up in the pub with the gang, it was a lovely afternoon. Despite the chill in the air, the afternoon sun flooded the misty windows of the pub and they all basked in its golden glow. Chloe and Izzy had pulled Rae off to the bathrooms as soon as they reached their regular table, with hushed conversations and rae threw an apologetic smile over her shoulder. It irritated Finn to no end when the girls did this, he knew it wasn’t Raes fault, she was just too kind to say no to them. It was one of the things he loved about her the most, the ability to forgive and care unconditionally about anyone and everyone, even the people that had hurt her to the point of damaging herself in the past. It made Finns heart clench every time he saw her make Chop grin or raised a giggle from Izzy.   
When she’d returned she’d slid into the booth beside him, locking him into the corner tightly, her thigh pressing tantalisingly against his own. Her fingers tapped on the surface of the table, an excess of energy Finn thought, but when her right hand rested on his thigh he knew there was going to be a power struggle between them all night.  
-  
She raised an eyebrow at him and he flushed, he tried to resist the urge to pull the collar of his shirt away from his neck. Under her amused inspection of his face he felt the heat coiling up in his stomach. Raes fingers curled over his knee and tapped a beat he knew but couldn’t quite make his mind recognise. Her head tilted and her eyes leveled at him, narrowing a bit.  
“Do i make you nervous Finn?” He gulped at the tone of her voice and the tingle that had been developing in his abdomen fully spread out. Finns tongue flicked out to wet his dry lips and he jutted his chin out at her ever so slightly, it was a defiance at her, indicating they were playing the game. Her fingers curled tighter on his leg causing his eyes to betray him and flicked down away from her own. He could feel the curl of her lips more than see it and he sank his teeth into his bottom lip. “You don’t make me nervous..” she would’ve missed it if she hadn’t been so fixated on him in this moment.   
A firm hand flat against his chest pushed him back, flush against the vinyl of the booth seat, he sucked in a breath as he looked up at her again, the glint in her eye told him that what he’d just replied was being taken as a challenge and he gulped for the second time tonight.  
She leant in close to his ear, her lips disturbing the hair around the nape of his neck.   
“You sure about that lad?” Finn’s eyes fell closed, lashes laying against his high cheeks and he suddenly felt very hot. Rae was all up in his space and he could barely breathe, his head bobbed lightly and he ducked his head avoiding her heated gaze.  
“Finn.” It was a warning and his stomach muscles fluttered delightfully. He flicked his eyes open to make eye contact with her and forced his mouth to work, his jaw twitching to stay closed.  
“Y-yesss.” His voice wavered and he winced internally, his bluff had been called. Her hand patted his chest and her grin widened before she let go of him and sat back. “Ooo-kay.” It was sing-songed out and he tilted his head questiongly at her easy surrender.  
He mentally shook himself and finally looked up, taking note of everyone at the table, Chloe and Izzy deep in conversation, both giggling at the other. Archie was absent and Finn scanned the room before settling on his friend stood at the bar, a hand held aloft as he paid for the tray of drinks. Eyes flicking back to the table and locked with Chops whose arms were folded across his chest, a sly simper danced at his lips, knowing eyes boring into his own.   
Finn realised in awe that he was nervous. Noticing he was sweating and his breath was a bit irregular. It wasn’t the bad kind of nervous though, it was more anticipation. The need to find out what would happen next, craving what was around the corner, the unknown.   
His head snapped to Raes as he heard her snicker next to him, eyes lidded and a happy smile adorned her face, he swears he could watch her all day, every emotion, every flick of her hair, bat of her eyelashes. He was gone on her, well and truly gone, he knew it. Hell, everyone knew it.  
She stared at him intently before standing abruptly, corners of her mouth quirking up and leered down at him, towering over him, one hand resting on the back of the booth the other on her hip.   
“Me and Finn are gonna head off now.” She never broke eye contact with him and he began to protest;  
“I haven’t even finished my p-” She fixed him with a pointed look and his mouth snapped shut. Raes eyes narrowed and she pointed at the door “Outside. Now.”   
Before he knew what he was doing, his feet were carrying him towards the door of the pub, she’d lingered behind to say her goodbyes but had quickly caught up to him and practically shoved him through the door.   
As they burst out into the now dark and bitter night she dragged him to her, body pressed up against her own and her hands clutching the back of his jacket. Fervent lips skated over her neck and sharp teeth nipped at the sensitive skin beneath her ear.   
“Rae...Rae” her name was like a mantra being chanted by celestial beings, throat raw with it.  
Finns hands ran up under the back of her shirt under her leather jacket and she inhaled sharply at the cold touch of his fingers on her hot skin.   
“Finn.”  
He heard her but it was far away, his teeth scraping at her skin in such a wonderful way, fingernails raking down her skin.  
“You better stop Lad”  
He let out a high whine and reluctantly pulled his face back and he stared at her with lust blown eyes.   
“Home.”   
-  
The journey home felt like hell to Finn, He had to force his hands into his pockets hard to stop from touching her. He was twitching by the time they made it back to his flat, fingers shaking as he tried to get the key in the keyhole. She took the Keys easily and smoothly let them in. He immediately reached out for her but she clicked her fingers and pointed at the sofa   
“Sit.” Her look made him squirm and he took a step towards her  
“But R-”   
“Shall i repeat myself?”  
He shook his head quickly took his jacked off and sat down, thumb coming up to his mouth taking it between his teeth and chewing on the skin there.   
Rae walked over and into the kitchen opening and closing the cupboard. Filling a glass with water and downing it in one, Finn following the line of her throat as it bobbed. She refilled the glass before bringing it to Finn, handing it to him with a stern nod. He mirrored her and downed it in one. He looked up at her with such intensity as he set the glass onto the table beside the sofa.  
Rae knelt down on the rug infront of the sofa, between Finns parted legs. Nimble digits fingered the hem of his shirt teasingly, the brushes of fingertips against his happy trail making him writhe on the spot. He looked up at her pleading silently, he’d been half hard all night and now he was at full mast, straining painfully against the denim of his jeans.  
She quickly whipped the shirt up and over his head, launching it somewhere behind her, her hands rested on the toned definition of his skin for a moment before resting back on her heels.   
“You know the rules lad?” it was a question she always asked when they played this game.   
Tongue coming between his lips he nodded, the look on Raes face made him kick himself and he winced as he uttered “Yes, Rae.”  
She gave him a nod to signal that she was pleased at his correction.   
“Good lad” her hands started at his ankles, she lifted one boot into her lap and unlaced it and gently tugged it off before taking his sock too. She repeated the process with his other boot. The process was oddly erotic, a goddess like Rae doing such a menial task. He felt like he should be on his knees praying at the temple of her body and yet she was on her own knees taking care with the leather of his doc martens.  
Finns breath was coming quicker, his heart rate picking up with the foresight of what was to come. Her thumb rubbed over the ball of his right ankle and he let out a whimper, skin sensitive and hyper aware of her touch.   
“Take your jeans off Finn.” Trembling hands moved to his belt, swiftly unbuckling it and pulling it out of the loops, he set it down beside him carefully. He briefly fumbled with the button of his jeans and let out a gripe at it when it finally came undone. Unzipping his fly and lifting his hips to slide the cold fabric down and off his hips, down his pale legs and pooled around his ankles.   
Rae took ahold of his left ankle and lifted it to pull his jeans away, and the same with the other until the jeans followed his shirt, being launched unceremoniously behind her. He’d probably find them somewhere strange tomorrow, like in the record crate or on top of the book shelf, but he wasn’t thinking about tomorrow right now.  
Rae shuffled forward, until her chest pressed against the edge of the sofa, his legs now resting on either side of her. Her hands came to rest on top of his thighs, thumbs rubbing small circles on inside. He swallowed thickly, every tap of her fingers, every moment of contact making the hair on his arms and neck stand to attention.  
“Okay?” She was looking at him with so much compassion it made him want to weep.  
He nodded slowly and this time she accepted his non verbal answer, her hands moving up towards his hips, his eyes fell closed as he took in the sensation.  
She hauled him to the edge of the sofa, so his hips pressed against her, his hard cock pressing into her sternum. Finns torso slumped backwards, chin falling against his chest and he peered at her from under his lashes.   
Finn’s head and limbs felt heavy, his brain slipping into the trance like state he knew so well as she pulled him closer to her, eyelids drooping slightly.  
Her face softened and she stroked up his chest gently and murmured “You’re okay baby, you’re safe” He hummed back at her and wiggled his hips a bit and she managed to get his boxers off him.   
She splayed a hand onto his stomach, fingers fanning out and tapping making his stomach muscles flutter beautifully. Finns hips jerked upwards as her hands raked down his thighs again. She ducked her head down towards him, hand finally, fucking finally, wrapping around him. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, it whistling quietly. The electricity in the air made Finns skin prickle adding to the overwhelming sensations he already felt, they’d barely even started and his breath was coming in short puffs, chest heaving.  
She stroked him firmly, thumb swiping over the tip smoothing his precum over the sensitive skin with her right hand. Her left held his hips in place thumb whispering over his hip bone, seeming like he would float away without her touch, anchoring him down.  
Her tongue flicked out to lathe against the head of his cock, drawing a high pitched whine from Finns throat.  
Fingers twitched beside his thighs as she took him in further, the tip if her tongue tracing the vein on the underside of him.  
She pulled back and looked up at him, her hand never stopping.   
“Look at me, Lad.” Her voice was quiet but strong as she called out the command.  
Before he could even form any coherent thought his eyes fluttered open to stare at her.  
Finn’s eyes were clouded over, tears gathered at the edge of his lashes, iris gleaming in the soft fairy lights that were strung around his flat.   
With a flick of her wrist his head flung back and a ragged groan flew from his mouth, knees raising slightly and toes curling. “A-ah!”   
Her hand left his hips to trail up his chest and she curled her fingers around his throat gently holding him in place, thumb brushing against his carotid artery making his pulse pick up.  
“Please” it was breathed out, just barely there, quiet and loud at the same time.  
Rae’s smirk softened and she shook her head “Not yet.”   
His stomach clenched and he took in a shaky breath, back arching off the sofa as her hand quickened its pace.  
“I can’t, I ne-” Rae’s hand stilled completely and his mouth fell open, she felt more than saw his swallow, adam's apple bobbing against her fingers.  
“You can, and you will.” Her voice was sharp and full of authority.  
Her hand around his throat tightened ever so slightly and he stretched his neck out, pushing into her grip.   
Knees raising again, toes barely touching the floor, he was curling up and Rae quickened her pace again. Finns stomach was tightening gloriously and he was panting, lips that were bitten raw parted and wet.   
“Ask again lad.”  
He wailed at the ceiling and his hands fluttered before reaching up to grab at Raes wrist, holding on for dear life.  
“Please!” he gasped out before adding “Please let me cum Rae”   
She smiled up at him, she’d never get used to how stunning he was, pale skin carved from marble thrashing magnificently beneath her touch.   
She lowered her head again and before taking him back into her mouth she whispered “Now.”  
He started to shake, his entire body like an earthquake, spreading out from his centre. Back arching off the sofa, bowing so high Rae thought he might snap. A strangled cry escaped his lips as the tears in his eyes finally fell, cascading down the side of his face. Hands raised, held in the air twitching uselessly. Rae swallowed him easily and she loosened her grip on his neck, thumb coming to stroke at the stubble on his chin as he came down. Lanky limbs falling back down languidly, body uncurling from itself heavily. Chest still heaving, gradually slowing along with his back falling down to rest. His eyes pulled closed, the remains of the tears freeing themselves.   
Rae quickly got to her feet, grabbing the glass from the side table she darted into the kitchen, she refilled the glass and ran a cloth under the tap before returning to Finn’s side.  
He was boneless and sleepy but she slipped her hands under his arms to rest on his shoulder blades. She pulled his sleep heavy body up and into her chest, she rested his weight on her, pressing a kiss to his hair. Smoothing the back of her fingers across his wet cheeks and wiped back his fringe from his clammy skin.   
“Finn?” Her fingers skated up and down his back soothingly.  
She felt his eyelashes on her skin as he opened his eyes and let a small groan that she chuckled at.   
“Hmm?” he could barely move let alone form words and he blinked lazily a couple of times before turning his head into her neck where he mouthed the skin there.  
“I need you to drink some of this.” There was no leeway for arguments here and Finn simply nodded as he pulled his face from her shoulder. She kept her arm around his chest, her face close to his, and lifted the glass to his lips. It surprised finn how thirsty he actually was and he downed half of it in one go before she pulled the glass back. He rested back into her and she breathed him in, he was so tender like this, not wanting to let go.  
She positioned him slowly, turning him slowly on the sofa and lifting his legs up to fold against him so he was on his side. Rae sat down fully on the floor, legs crossed and an elbow on the sofa cushion as she gazed down at him.   
His eyes were mostly closed, breathing deep and satisfied. He reached his hand out slowly for her and she leant into his touch with her head, turning and kissing his fingers.   
As he came down and the cloudiness dissipated from his head, a sense of panic washed over him as reality came back. Rae stretched her hand over to rest over his heart and quickly cut off the raising anxiety she could see in his eyes.   
“Shhhh baby,” Her voice was like a light in the dark and it instantly soothed him “You’re alright, you did so so good for me” Her hand left his chest to reach for the cloth on the side table and his eyes shot open. A whimper leaving his lips desperately, reaching out for her, needing the contact. Rae whipped back around and dropped the cloth beside her on the floor. She rocked up onto her knees and curled her arms around him, encompassing him in her heat.   
She cooed at him and let him sob faintly. Finn always got this way after, bad boy persona nowhere to be seen, all fragile and angular. The weight of the world resting heavily on his chest. Rae thought about how privileged she was to be trusted with him during these moments. To be trusted with his needs and and vulnerabilities was one of the biggest honors to ever be bestowed on her.   
Rae inched back but never let go of him, she pulled his legs up and sat on the sofa beneath them, when she was settled she hauled him in closer until he was rested in her lap. He breathed a sigh of relief when his head rested against her breast bone. Raes hands never stilled, a constant reminder that she hadn’t left him.  
“You’re okay Finn, I’m not going anywhere.”  
-  
After what felt like forever and a couple hours of naps, Finn had come back to himself. Cheery and cheeky with renewed vigour. They’d ordered Pizza and were currently listening to Blurs Charmless man with their backs pressed against the sofa, arses becoming numb, but they were happy. That was them, amongst the cheese grease and rug burns.   
“You can make me nervous anyday, Rae-Rae.” She’d laughed heartily and kissed him senseless.


End file.
